


Nokken

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Nokkenlock, Poor Watson, sherlock is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is rather peeved that he has to go help with handing out candy, so he retaliates in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nokken

“Sherlock have you seen-oh _Christ_ , Sherlock!” The brunette in question was wearing a tattered white shirt and breeches (where did he get breeches?), an old, threadbare green velvet overcoat that looked like he had gotten it out of somebody’s grandfather’s old trunk, bare feet and what appeared to be fake teeth that made him look like he had a mouthful of shark teeth-or needles, it was hard to make out in the half light that one John Watson was viewing his friend and headache in. Oh, and contacts that made his eyes look glowing white. Oh joy of joys. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Sherlock grinned razor sharp teeth at him and tapped-oh Christ, John hadn’t noticed the stiletto black fingernails attached to Sherlock’s slender fingers-one long nailed finger to his nose and winked. It was vaguely disturbing. “I’m a Scandinavian folklore. Please tell me you aren’t so uneducated as to not know what a Nokken is Watson” John put a hand over his mouth in thought for a moment before bringing it down and groaning. He had just remembered what day it was and why he had come into the room in the first place. It was Halloween and Watson had signed him and Sherlock up to supply candy and a car for a local trunk or treat. Granted, he hadn’t asked Sherlock whether or not the man really wanted to do it. 

“This is revenge, isn’t it?” he asked, and the detective flashed a pointy toothed smile at him. 

Watson pointed a warning finger at Sherlock. “I get we need a theme, but scaring little kids dressed like that is rotten even for you, Sherlock Holmes” Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked up his violin. “Oh, please. Kids love being frightened. Why else does this holiday exist? and no, I know the historical reasons behind Halloween, thanks. It was a rhetorical question”

The lanky man got out of his chair, picked up a large bowl of candy from under a deposited coat, and winked again at Johm, who couldn’t help a slight shudder this time. “Chop chop John. And maybe we can pop along a crime scene before the end of the night? I very much want to see if I can give Lestrade a heart attack”


End file.
